


falling apart

by accioharry



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-05-07 08:10:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14666943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accioharry/pseuds/accioharry
Summary: “Sometimes,” Aunt May says during dinner. They’re having pasta, Peter’s favorite, though it remains unsaid. “I talk to him; I find it helps.”Post Infinity War; MJ finds a way to talk to Peter, even if he can't hear her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! this is gonna be multi chapter though im not sure how long yet so stay tuned! (also this is so sad rip rip rip)

The first thing MJ realized when she opened her eyes was that she had just fallen sideways and hit her head on the bus window. Wiping blood from her face, she looked over to her right, where Flash was sitting in the seat across the aisle from her.

  
“Michelle? What is-?” MJ’s eyes widened and she scrambled back against the window of her seat. Flash was disintegrating. He was disintegrating right in front of her. Michelle reached out for his hand, but all she caught was small dust particles in her palm.

  
“Oh. Oh my god,” she muttered. She realized she was one of the few people left on the bus. What was once full of excited kids getting to miss a day of school, was now empty seats piled with ashes. So many ashes.

  
“Ned!” MJ screamed, rushing to the middle of the bus where he and Peter were sitting prior to when the alien ship had appeared in the sky this morning. The seats were empty. No ashes. “Ned!” She scrambled to the bus doors, trying desperately to get them to open. Their driver had become nothing but ashes, and that’s when MJ realized why she had blood on her. The bus had crashed into a stoplight.

  
“No…no,” she pried open the window at the seat where Ned and Peter were before sliding her body out, letting herself fall onto the pavement below. She winced in pain but forced herself to stand. The city was in ruins, cars were crashed on each other, a helicopter was sticking out of a tall skyscraper, and Ned and Peter were nowhere to be seen.

  
“MJ!” Ned called from inside a building just a few feet from the bus. She rushed over to him, nearly tackling him in a hug. Over the past two years, not only has MJ confirmed Peter was spider man, but she had joined the dynamic duo that was Ned and Peter. On any normal day, Michelle Jones would never have given either boy a hug, but everyone was vanishing and she was just thankful to see a familiar face.

  
“What the hell is going on? Where’s Peter? Did he come back down? He wasn’t on the bus-“ MJ had so many questions, but before Ned could answer he had taken her by the arm and pulled her to the back of the store they were in, as a car with no driver just slammed in the front windows.

  
“HOLY SHIT!” They both yelled in unison. MJ reached for her phone in her pocket, and though it was shattered, she managed to try and locate Peter. “Ned, why is his tracker off? Did it break?”

  
“MJ…” Ned began. “MJ, I never saw him come off the ship.”

  
The world stopped. MJ was sure of it. “No,” she shook her head, looking at the car in the window and back at Ned. “Ned he came back, he had to have come back. Tony would have never let him on that ship.”

  
Taking her hand again, Ned pulled MJ out of the store. The city was covered in polluted clouds and both could barely see. Some people on the street were screaming for their loved ones, and MJ saw a young woman on the corner screaming that her baby was no longer in the stroller. “MJ, it’s the only way his tracker would be off. We can’t track it in space,” Ned’s voice cracked as he looked up towards the sky, Michelle following his gaze.

  
“Okay well, Tony will bring him back down right? Whatever happened down here, did it happen up there?”

  
“I have no idea, I just know that right now…Peter’s gone.”

  
MJ felt her eyes well up with tears and she didn’t even try to stop them. “I have to…I have to find my parents. I need to know if they…”

  
“Yeah, me too.”

* * *

Peter was gone. He had gone into space to try and save the universe…. but the universe couldn’t even be saved. MJ was watching a news broadcast with Aunt May, who hadn’t slept in days following the destruction, when Steve Rogers came back into the media. His face was solemn, and MJ could tell that even the Captain America, the man who was saving the world, was broken. There was nothing left to do. They lost.

  
They lost.

  
Schools were cancelled the rest of the year. There was no point. Everyone was finding out if their family survived the wipe out (what the media had called it), and Ned and MJ lost both of their parents. Somehow, because she was Aunt May maybe, both Ned and MJ had moved into her apartment. None of them entered Peter’s room. Not once. Even if he survived the wipe out, he was in space, just like half the avengers were. None of them came back. Not even Tony.

  
The first month was the hardest, MJ had never seen anyone so broken, so helpless. The streets were deserted and clean up crews were struggling to make the city as normal as possible. Half of the universe was gone, and Earth was just one planet that was experiencing nothing but devastation and heartache. However, for MJ, it felt like her entire universe was gone. Her parents, her friends, and Peter. Peter was gone.

  
“Sometimes,” Aunt May says during dinner. They’re having pasta, Peter’s favorite, though it remains unsaid. “I talk to him; I find it helps.”  
Ned and MJ exchange worried glances. Neither of them has mentioned Peter to each other, let alone Aunt May. His room has been untouched since the day he got on the school bus last month.

  
“…Peter?” Ned asks cautiously, and MJ kicks him under the table.

  
“I wish I could say he’s safe, wherever he is, and that this wipe out only affected Earth and everyone else is safe, but…we can’t.” May stands up, collecting the empty pasta bowls.

  
“What…what are you saying?” MJ asks in a small voice, a voice that makes her feel like a child.

  
“Try it. Try talking to him,” May smiles. She kisses both MJ and Ned on the head, just as their mothers did, before going to her room and closing the door.

  
“Are you?” Ned asks, but MJ just stands and goes to wash the dishes.

* * *

“I can’t believe I’m doing this,” she mutters, pulling her jacket tighter around her. “This is stupid, it’s stupid.” She’s sitting on the roof of the building, a place that has been roped off due to danger, but at this point, she has nothing to lose. She sits probably too close than she would’ve if the world wasn’t broken, but she lets her legs dangle over the top of the building, and for once, she feels free.

  
She got her phone replaced when she needed to try and contact her parents. The store didn’t even charge her, and were handing phones out to people for free. Under any other circumstances, MJ would’ve been thrilled to get a free iPhone 10. But not like this. Never like this. Her thumb hovers over Peter’s contact name, and she presses dial. It goes right to voicemail.

>   
>  _Uh..hey! You’ve reached Peter…Parker. Peter Parker, yeah that’s me. Anyways, I’m not here…which you knew since this is a voicemail…just…leave a message and I’ll call you back! Bye!_

Then, it beeps.

  
She cries sooner than she expected. “Peter….” She lets herself sob into the phone. Finally, after a month, it’s all coming out onto this voicemail. She knows it sounds bad and the point of this was to talk…to use her words, but she has none. She doesn’t know how long she sits there, but her phone beeps to tell her she ran out of time on the voicemail. She puts her phone in her pocket and stands up to find Ned by the doorway to the stairs, his eyes just as broken as hers. Neither of them say anything, but MJ runs into his arms, and that’s where May finds them the next morning. Both of them against the door to the stairs wrapped up in each other’s grief, MJ’s phone on the ground next to them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Peter…it’s me,” she pauses. The last time she called, all she did was cry. She feels the tears coming on again, but she has to talk to him, even if he can’t listen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have decided this is going to be a small multi-chapter fic! I'm going to try to keep it at 5 chapters, but I'm not sure. I know I want Peter and MJ to reunite (as they need to in the films pls marvel) but of course I have no idea how to bring him back LOL. I'll figure it out eventually!
> 
> This chapter is shorter, but I didn't want to drag out Michelle in this. I think it's more her character to have these moments to herself, mostly.

It is another two weeks before Michelle calls Peter again. Of course, it is not like she doesn’t want to, because May was right, talking to him does help. It’s that she just doesn’t have time. She found herself volunteering with an organization put together by Shuri. She and Ned spend their days organizing donations for families that lost someone and helping families try to locate someone if they didn’t…you know. Not only does it make her feel better that she’s helping to rebuild, but it gives her a distraction and even if it’s only for five minutes, Michelle feels relaxed.

Many of the Avengers, the ones who are left anyways, work with the organization from time to time. Today, for example, Michelle already spotted Steve playing basketball with elementary school children who lost their parents and Natasha was helping Aunt May in the food pantry. Everything was a waiting game until Tony, Peter, and Strange got back, at least for now. She and Ned knew the Avengers had to be coming up with a plan, but she knew better than to ask. Ned never asked her about the phone call either, or the fact that Michelle’s homescreen changed to a candid picture he took of her and Peter at lunch one day. She just needed the unspoken physical reminder, the reminder that Peter was…and is real.

 Shuri gets along great with her and Ned, but Michelle still feels guilty. She knows Shuri isn’t replacing Peter in their group, but both are insanely smart and both have an unhealthy obsession with Star Wars, and not only that, but there is a giant void where Peter should be. He should be here, but he isn’t. They don’t know if he survived Thanos or not, and honestly, Michelle doesn’t want to know, because deep down she fears the worst happened, and she can’t have that be true, she just can’t. If it is confirmed that he died, she doesn’t know how she’ll react. Worse, she doesn’t know how May would react, and she and Ned both feel responsible for trying to keep May as calm as possible.

Somehow, May still manages to be the strongest of them all. They’ve started talking about Peter more at home, but his room remains untouched. It’s become an unspoken rule in the apartment, no one opens the door. When they’re volunteering, Aunt May talks about Peter with a smile, just as a proud Aunt should. Michelle can see the pain in her eyes, but May has always been better at keeping her emotions in check. That’s Michelle’s issue, she either feels too much or nothing at all. Over the years, she lashed out at Peter and even Ned over stupid things, but they never walked away. They were probably scared of her at some points, but they were the first friends who stayed. Maybe that’s why Michelle calls him again, because she wants him to know that she’s staying, regardless of where Peter is.

* * *

It’s a rough day in the Midtown High Auditorium. She still isn’t used to the sounds of children begging for their parents, or parents desperately trying to find their babies. Steve is good with the children who are left, but everyone can see it takes a toll on him too. How could it not? Before she knows it, she stepped outside to the lunch tables, sitting on top of the same table she sat with Ned and Peter at every day, without fail. She takes out the phone, and she dials.

_Uh..hey! You’ve reached Peter…Parker. Peter Parker, yeah that’s me. Anyways, I’m not here…which you knew since this is a voicemail…just…leave a message and I’ll call you back! Bye!_

“Peter…it’s me,” she pauses. The last time she called, all she did was cry. She feels the tears coming on again, but she has to talk to him, even if he can’t listen. “So, six weeks is a long time to be in space…but honestly, it’s probably better than it is here,” she shrugs. “We’ve started rebuilding, slowly, and we couldn’t have done it without Shuri. You’d like her Peter, she’s hilarious. Also you need to come back because Ned always tries to flirt with her and he’s so bad at it!! I’ve tried to get some of it on video to show you, but Ned always stops as soon as I turn the camera on.”  She finds herself laughing for the first time in nearly two months, and it feels refreshing, but she still feels guilty. Guilty for not knowing what happened to Peter. “We don’t know where you are…or even if you’re…alive,” she winces. “I need you to be alive Peter, because I swear if you’re not I will not hesitate to kick your ass…and you know I’ll find a way. I just, we miss you. Try and not worry about Aunt May, Ned and I are taking care of her. We aren’t going anywhere Peter, regardless of how long it takes for you to come home. We’re waiting, even if we have to wait a really long time.” The voicemail beeps to let her know she’s out of time and she hangs up.

“He really is bad at flirting,” Shuri says from behind her, and Michelle whips her head around.

“…How long have you been here?” She asks cautiously.

“Not long, Ned sent me to make sure you were alright,” Shuri smiles. “Also, I had to get away from his failed attempts at flirting.”

Michelle laughs. “Has it gotten worse in the ten minutes I’ve been gone?”  She jumps off the table, pocketing her phone. “I’m good,” she smiles. “Promise.” She knows Shuri knows her secret, that she talks to Peter, but she isn’t lying when she says she’s okay. Somehow, even when he can’t talk to her, let alone hear her, he still calms her down. He’s still there for her.

“I believed you until you said you promise,” Shuri frowns. “I can’t imagine how hard this is, not knowing.”

“Is it weird that…it makes it easier? Because it’s easier to hope he’s out there…then to know he’s really gone.”

“You really care for him, don’t you?” Shuri walks beside Michelle as they walk back towards the auditorium. It’s still quiet outside which is nothing but eerie for New York, but it will take time. Everything will take time.

“Of course I do, he was-,” she cuts herself off, “he is my best friend.”

The knowing smile Shuri gives her definitely implies that there are things Michelle isn’t saying, but she doesn’t pry. Instead, she just gives her hand a squeeze before leading the way back into the auditorium.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter was always on her mind, but being in his room for the first time since Thanos made her feel everything so much more. This was the first physical reminder that he was here and that he was real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is longer than i intended it to be, but i really wanted to highlight the emotions that Michelle is feeling. once again, i'm still figuring out how to wrap this up and how many chapters it will be!!

Once they reach the two-month mark, Michelle calls Peter pretty regularly. She tries to keep her emotions out of it, but her voice cracks more often than she would like. When they’re at the apartment, Michelle calls him from the spot on the roof that she did the first night. She can see the entire city from there, and finally the smoke has started to evaporate and the sun is shining again. She tells him this, and also tells him how Pepper Potts has already funded most of the rebuilding for the schools and hospitals, or how most of the debris from the falling buildings have finally been cleared.

  
“Our school looks fine,” she says. “In fact, I think Pepper convinced the board to finally fix the Wi-Fi problem on the third floor!”

  
Ned comes to get her shortly after she finishes a call to tell her that May was going through the things in Peter’s room. His door had remained closed since the day he left for the field trip because no one wanted to face the reality of what was slowly becoming the truth: that Peter may have died. The kids get to the apartment to find May already standing in his room, and both of them rush towards her.

  
Peter’s room was a mess. His bed was unmade, clean clothes were on the floor, and Star Wars action figures were in disarray. It looked like a tornado had hit it, as it always did, but staring at the mess brought MJ more hope than she ever thought was possible.

  
“We should clean it,” she says and doesn’t realize she’s talking out loud until May smiles at her. “When,” she forces herself to say, “he comes home, he’ll want a clean room.” She starts to pick up some of the clothes, but May takes them as well as the sheets on the bed, probably to wash them. After she leaves, Ned walks over and opens the window.

  
“This was the window he climbed in the night I found out,” he laughed. “He walked along the ceiling to close the door without May noticing, and he didn’t even know I was there,” he looked over to the Lego death star that sat on the top of Peter’s dresser. “Hard to believe it’s been two years since then.”  
She can’t respond without risking an emotional breakdown so she walks over to Peter’s desk. His AP Calculus notebook is open to the notes they were supposed to have a test on a few days after the field trip, but none of them ever got the chance to take it. There are spider web doodles around the equations and she recalls how many times she’d kick his chair to get him to pay attention in class. Then again, he was so smart that he could have fallen asleep (which he often did) and still get the highest test grade. She closes the notebook and moves it off to the side, getting rid of some loose paper and moving a very heavy history textbook. His laptop isn’t here because it was in his backpack the day of the trip and Peter tended to lose things in old alleys when his Spiderman duties called. They haven’t been able to find his bag yet.

  
“How many web formulas does he have?” She laughs out loud, making a pile of the papers that say “WEB FORMULA” on the top in not so discreet handwriting. Ned gives her a knowing look and opens the top drawer of Peter’s desk, revealing even more formula pages. Michelle’s mouth falls open in disbelief and Ned smiles as they put the papers inside, but she notes how just like everyone else, his smile doesn’t reach his eyes like they used to. He takes a very old Star Wars DVD off the desk and walks over to where a pile of the movies is laying on the floor, all scattered as though Peter must have been throwing them around when he couldn’t decide which movie to watch.

  
Michelle’s gaze falls to the left corner of Peter’s desk where under the lamp is a small framed picture of the three of them. She reaches out and brushes the dust off of it before picking it up. She didn’t even know this photo was taken. It was the last day of school sophomore year, and clearly May must have taken the photo. The three of them are sitting on a bench outside the school gates, Michelle with her legs draped over Peter’s lap, who was grinning like an idiot with his arm wrapped around Ned. Ned had his signature party hat and Michelle was looking at both boys as though they were idiots with a small smile on her face. The hardest part was how happy the three of them were, even if Michelle acted as if she hated them. They were sixteen-year-old teenagers whose only problems were deciding when they would take the SATs. They had no idea what was coming. Not even Peter.

  
Michelle put the photo back where she found it and wiped her tears with her sleeve. Two months, how have two months already gone by? Peter was always on her mind, but being in his room for the first time since Thanos made her feel everything so much more. This was the first physical reminder that he was here and that he was real. Everything about the room represented something about Peter. A breeze was coming in through the window so Michelle bent down to grab her sweatshirt.

  
“MJ…” Ned said softly, “isn’t that his?”

  
“What?” She looked down. All of them had the same decathlon sweatshirt, a navy blue crewneck that had Midtown High written over the pocket. She looked around the room. “Yeah wait…I must’ve not brought mine from home…” she trailed off. May took her and Ned to their houses often so they could get a change of clothes since their parents vanished along with others in the city.

  
“Someone has to wear it,” she shrugged, knowing Ned didn’t buy that excuse for a second. She tugged the sweatshirt over her head and was surprised that it was actually quite big on her. Even though her and Peter were basically the same height (he refuses to admit he may be slightly shorter than her), his muscles were…according to a drunk Michelle after junior year homecoming, godly. “See?” she flapped her arms around in the sweatshirt, “already warmer!”

* * *

  
Michelle sat straight up, her heart pounding in her chest. The nightmare felt so real, and she was sick of re-living that day on the bus over and over again. Her nightmares consisted of her watching her classmates turn to dust, but this time Peter was there with them. In her nightmares, he turned to dust too. She looked around the living room where she had fallen asleep on the couch. Ned was asleep in the recliner by the television. Michelle envied him, because he never got nightmares, at least never got any that were as bad as hers. He had told her she could wake him up if she had one and he didn’t notice, but this time she grabbed Peter’s sweatshirt and her phone and headed to the roof.

  
The thing about the city at night is that it is easy to pretend things never happened. Even with the lights of the buildings and the streets, the darkness covers the debris and disaster areas. The city looks almost normal, but regardless of the time of the day, the thing that never changes is the sounds. The screams of terror and despair have stopped but have been replaced with nothing but silence. Michelle lets the door to the roof close gently behind her before she pulls her phone out and dials the familiar number.

  
“Hey Peter,” she mumbles. “I had a nightmare tonight, I’ve gotten a lot of them since Thanos, but this one was one of the hardest. You died right in front of me and there was nothing I could do…I couldn’t even hold you.” She takes a deep breath before continuing, looking up at the sky. “I keep saying I have hope, and I do…but if you are gone, I hope you weren’t alone. The universe is so big and I was looking forward to you telling Ned and I about the other planets you visited because I know you would have taken in every little detail. It’s been two months…and I have to stop living in this world of something that may never be true, right? I can’t just…I can’t just pretend you’re still on that field trip.”

She hangs up before she could say anything else because she’s right, she can’t pretend. She can’t pretend that she was head over heels in love with Peter Parker, and there was a very strong chance he was dead.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The problem was MJ couldn’t see him. No one could, probably because he wasn’t really there. MJ was part of a projection of the universe he was taken from, but it felt so real. 
> 
> see end of chapter for notes!

He could hear her. He could see her. But he couldn’t get to her.

Peter had watched snapshots of the past two months from the other side. Not the other side of death, but the other side of somewhere. He just didn’t know where. He stood in the doorway while MJ and Ned ate pasta with May and followed MJ up the stairs after her nightmare. He couldn’t tell you how he got there, but he was just…there. The problem was MJ couldn’t see him. No one could, probably because he wasn’t really there. MJ was part of a projection of the universe he was taken from, but it felt so real.

> **_I can’t just pretend you’re still on that field trip._ **

He felt as though he was punched in the gut. What was he thinking going to space? Would it have made a difference? He still would’ve been taken anyways. Thankfully, MJ, Ned, and May were safe. He felt as though he was drifting in and out of consciousness, seeing parts of events that were happening on Earth but he didn’t stay long enough to put the pieces together. In everything he was seeing, something was wrong. Something was horribly wrong.

This particular time he found himself standing in the doorway between his bedroom and living room of his apartment. The door to May’s room was closed and Ned was asleep on a chair in the corner. MJ had just come out of the kitchen, his sweatshirt covering her pajama top as well as part of her shorts. His heart leaped, seeing her in his clothes just made him feel…better? He tried to talk but no sound came out and watched Michelle settle down on the couch again, her laptop open to Netflix. He felt himself start to drift away again. No, he had to stay. He had to tell her he was alive, somehow. Knowing he wouldn’t reach her, Peter turned around in anger, and a Star Wars figurine fell off his nightstand.

He froze.

How did he manage that? He heard footsteps behind him and the door creaked open. MJ walked in, holding her phone flashlight. He saw her look around, biting her lip the way she did when she was confused over a pre-calculus problem. Peter felt his breath hitch. He could do this. He could get her to listen. He just had to find a way. Michelle picked up the action figure and placed it farther back on the nightstand, before going back to the door to leave.

_" No!"_ Peter thought, but nothing happened. He saw her go to shut the door behind her, and he wanted to scream, to tell her to stay. He went to his dresser and tried to grab his DVD copy of the Force Awakens to throw it down, but his hand went right through the DVD. He tried to hit the dresser, but nothing happened. He tried to hit the wall, and nothing happened.

Frustrated, he tried to hit the wall again, and again, and again.

_"Please," h_ e thought. " _Please MJ."_ Finally, he shoved his whole body against the wall, expecting to fall through, but instead, he hit it. 

Hard.

Michelle spun around, this time flicking on the light. Her eyes were wide as she pushed the door open, letting it creak. Peter was breathing heavy, reeling from the anger he felt from not being able to reach her. He used his arm to hit the wall again. She gasped, and Peter almost thought she was looking straight at him, but she was looking through him. He did it again, but softer. She came forward and reached her arm on the wall, going through Peter’s own hand. She felt around as though she was looking for the source of the sound. He hit the wall again, doing two soft knocks.

_"Come on MJ"_ , he thought. _"Figure it out. You always figure it out."_

Her eyebrows were narrowed as her eyes darted back and forth across the wall and Peter could sense her mind putting the pieces together. He went to hit the wall again, in a pattern that was reserved for when Ned knocked on the door of the apartment, but his hand went through again. He was too tired; he couldn’t do it anymore. It was all up to her now. She backed up slightly before turning around and picking up the Star Wars figure on the nightstand. She ran her hand over it before staring at the wall again.

_“Come on, come on MJ,”_ Peter was pleading with her. He just needed her to know that he was alive and then he would let himself drift off again. The problem was, every time he came back, time had gone forward again. He didn’t know when his next chance would be.

Finally, after what felt like fifteen minutes, MJ dropped the action figure on the bed, rushing to the wall and tried knocking on it. “That’s you, isn’t it?” She whispered. “Peter.”

_"Thank God,"_ He felt himself laugh in excitement, but he couldn’t hear anything she was saying clearly anymore. Concentrating, he used the last bit of energy he had to knock on the wall one last time. It barely made a sound, but it was loud enough.

“Yes!” Michelle yelped. “It’s me, I’m here!” She felt along all the walls, calling his name over and over again. He heard her calling for May and Ned just as he felt himself completely drift away again, into nothing.

* * *

> _“Peter, today is your birthday. Seventeen years ago today, the smartest & dorkiest boy I have ever met entered this world. Can you believe it? I wonder if you know it’s your birthday, wherever you are. May refuses to believe me, but Ned and I know you were there that night. It’s been a few weeks since then and the headquarters has been shut down, but finally I was able to get ahold of someone who could get me in contact with Steve. Ned and I are going with him to Avengers headquarters first thing in the morning, but with Tony not back, I’m not sure how to do this. Maybe Shuri and Bruce can figure this out, because I sure as hell can’t. I do know, that you’re alive. It feels so good to say that. You’re alive, and I’ve never felt so much peace knowing that. I’m going to bring you home Parker, I promise. You’re not far from home, not anymore._”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright so I got the idea for this after seeing ant man & the wasp and also the fact it's Peter's birthday today, AND i re-watched the teen wolf episode where lydia tries to find stiles through the wall. honestly i really don't expect the movies to go a route like this, but one of my many theories has to do with the quantum realm. peter isn't in the realm in this fic, he's just out there in nothing if that makes sense lol.


End file.
